Metal Gear: Sting of the Scorpion
by GoryParatrooper
Summary: A climtic battle occurs between the lone FOXHOUND operative and Castro's best. The world rests on the shoulders of James Masterson, alias Silent Scorpion, as he endeavors to end what has begun.
1. Mission Briefing

A/n: This is my first Metal Gear story. Since my characters debut in 'Children of Evangelion', I've wanted to write a story with more in depth of his life. The premise of this story is that in 2015, Fidel Castro still lives and he is becoming a greater threat to the nations of the world. Seeing as how Solid Snake and crew are in Tokyo-3, FOXHOUND decides to send in their next best recruit. Silent Scorpion. One other thing, this begins a day and a half before Scorpion's arrival at FOXHOUND HQ in 'COE'.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Metal Gear and Evangelion. But they are owned by Konami and Studio GAINAX respectively.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: Metal Gear: Sting of the Scorpion  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mission Briefing  
  
Washington D.C.,  
  
A briefing room sits half a mile underground. Two people were in it. One was a tall black man who appeared to be in his fifties. He had a dark green uniform with a matching beret. He had many war decorations on his chest. A tab said 'Campbell' on his chest area.  
  
The other was rather different. By his looks, it appeared that he could be no older than seventeen. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a red ace of spades on the back. His hair was dark brown and was nearly falling into his hazel eyes.  
  
"It seems you are the best recruit available for this mission," the man said to the boy in the back.  
  
"Or you could say that I'm the only one available Colonel Campbell," the teen hissed. "When are you going to learn that I can't just be used as a last resort because of my age. When I signed on, I knew perfectly well the risks that are associated with the code name. I know that everyday I'm out there as Silent Scorpion could be my last."  
  
"It's not that James."  
  
"Then what is it Roy. Because I sure as hell would like to know!"  
  
"We believe your past could cloud your judgement in the wrong situation."  
  
Scorpion suddenly stood. "Just put me out there. You can't send Snake or Raiden on this one. You said they have too big a task in Japan and that's why I couldn't go. So just send me to wherever this mission is situated."  
  
Campbell sat and opened a file. "You are to go to Cuba and assassinate Castro and his group in their military compound. Are you happy?"  
  
Scorpion sat back down and looked Campbell squarely in the eyes. "Go on."  
  
"It seems Castro is a greater threat to us now then ever. We believe a swift and silent execution is what is needed to end things. Not total war."  
  
"In other words my expertise. Method of insertion?"  
  
"You are going to land as a civilian in Cuba. You will be posing as student on vacation."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"You are taking everything with you. Shurikens, knives, and your sniper rifles."  
  
"I leave immediately?"  
  
"As soon as you are changed and the helicopter is ready to go. Dismissed."  
  
Campbell's Office,  
  
Campbell sat, writing up the papers concerning Scorpion's mission when he heard someone enter the room.  
  
"Ah. Lieutenant Reese. Always a pleasure," Campbell said to the man who entered.  
  
"Cut the crap Roy. You know why I'm here. You are supposed to get my permission before you even think of sending this kid out into the field," Reese snapped.  
  
"He's the only one available for this mission."  
  
"Bull. You've read his file countless times. Not only is he sixteen, but he's a complete psychopath."  
  
"If you mean that by doing anything to complete his mission is psychopathic, then by all means you are calling all members of FOXHOUND crazy."  
  
Reese went to the desk and slammed a file down. "I'm talking about the civilian deaths that are related to his missions. If he isn't required to protect them, then he will go and kill them if they get in is way."  
  
"In a battle you sometimes have to make decisions like that," Campbell stated calmly.  
  
"And you know how that for every person he kills, enemy or not, he will make a mark on his arm to remember how many he has killed in battle?"  
  
"That is his own business. It doesn't affect him in battle, therefore we have no reason to stop him from doing it."  
  
"Fine. But if we get any grief in PR, then he is out, and so are you," with that Reese left, slamming the door as he left.  
  
Locker Room,  
  
Scorpion stood in front of his open locker, getting ready to leave for his mission. He wore a standard Skull Suit but minus one fine detail. He had the lower half on and adjusted, but where the part covering his chest, stomach, and arms were was another question. Instead, he had two suspender like items on his back and torso. On the straps were knives of many different origins. There were hunting knives, throwing knives, Barlow knives, and even a stiletto. On his belt he wore a small pouch which contained twenty classic shurikens. But this was not what Scorpion was examining. He was looking down at his the scars along his right arm.  
  
"For each I kill, I am becoming one with Death."  
  
His form of punishment, as he called it, was at first the most painful thing he had ever dealt with. Now, Scorpion was numb to the pain of lose and regret. He was a killer without a conscience. No one truly was comfortable around him. Scorpion had been abducted at six by the man he had come to look at as his surrogate father. Shalashaska, also known as Revolver Ocelot. After two years of grueling training in the art of stealth and knives, Ocelot had sent him to be trained in the art of sniping by Sniper Wolf. Though it was tough, Scorpion had excelled almost immediately in that skill.  
  
"Remember James, you are away from the battle. You are far away looking at life through the scope of the sniper rifle," she had said.  
  
It had become a way of life for him. Scorpion had been told to stay out of the insurrection at Shadow Moses. There, his master had fallen in battle, the way she had always wanted to go. After that, he had been picked up by FOXHOUND to be their perfect stealth assassin. After VR training, James had earned the rank of Scorpion and began his life of assassination after assassination.  
  
"And now I'm here. An outcast and a murderer," he whispered to himself as he grabbed his PSG1 and left the locker room.  
  
"James," a voice from behind him said.  
  
Scorpion turned around and saw a young woman of Chinese descent. She wore a tight fitting business suit. It was none other than Mei-Ling, the mission analyst who invented the Soliton radar and CODEC radio.  
  
"Hey, Mei-Ling. Come to wish me luck?"  
  
"Yes. And I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier with Colonel Campbell," Mei-Ling said, looking at the ground.  
  
"It was nothing really."  
  
"No, you shouldn't be so hard on him. He's only tough on you because he cares."  
  
Scorpion gave a dark laugh. "'Cares'?! All the people who ever cared about me are either dead, or have left to pursue better friendships."  
  
Mei-Ling appeared to be outraged. "What about me? I care about your well being!"  
  
"In the end you'll leave just like everybody else," he said while beginning to walk away. "I'll talk to you during my mission. Same frequency as usual?" With those last words, Scorpion went to the hangar bay.  
  
Hangar,  
  
"Now remember Scorpion, my frequency is 140. 85, and Mei-Ling's is 140. 96. Report in as soon as you land in Cuba," Roy said to the recruit.  
  
"Yeah. Rules of Engagement?"  
  
"Once your inside, anybody and everybody is classified as an enemy."  
  
"I suppose this is where we part ways for a while," Scorpion said quietly.  
  
"Yes. And good luck."  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
A/n: End of the first chapter. I finally got to do a story involving Silent Scorpion. Shardclaw, feel free to use this story as a reference to Scorpion while you're writing 'COE'. Don't worry folks, I haven't forgotten about 'The Spider in the Eva'. Chapter 3 will be posted no later than tomorrow or the next day. I have so many fics to manage it's not even funny. Next chapter, Scorpion arrives in Cuba and begins his infiltration of Castro's base. And we finally get some action! All of this and more in Chapter 2, Leave Stealth Infiltration to the Experts. 


	2. Leave Stealth Infiltration to the Expert...

A/n: Another chapter of this amazing prelude to Metal Gear Solid:Children of Evangelion, which is on my favorites list for those of you who want to read it. For those of you wondering, I am not against Latinos. I just wanted to use somebody as a villain and Castro came into my head. So, if this seems like racist crap to you, then you are better off not reading this story. For my one true reviewer, this is for you Shardclaw. Last time, Scorpion was told about his mission in Cuba. And we got a more in depth look at Scorpion's past.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: Metal Gear: Sting of the Scorpion  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Leave Stealth Infiltration to the Experts  
  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean,  
  
Scorpion sat in the back of the civilian chopper adjusting the sniper rifle. In his hand he held an ammo clip. To untrained eyes it would appear to be a PSG1-T cartridge. It actually contained the fast acting venom of a scorpion. Scorpion had developed it for special cases like this.  
  
"We'll be getting there soon," Nagu Masaki, the pilot said from the cockpit.  
  
"Alright, make sure the LZ doesn't have too much watch over it."  
  
"We're using a civilian landing pad. Just make sure you're weapons are in the briefcase by then."  
  
"Alright," Scorpion wore a gray business suit without the tie. He had a specially made briefcase to put his weapons and supplies in.  
  
"Now remember, if it gets too hot in there contact me on frequency 140. 65," Nagu said while sending coordinates to FOXHOUND HQ.  
  
Nagu was a thirty five year old man of Japanese descent. He had been a pilot for the JSSDF for ten years before being chosen by FOXHOUND to be their pilot for missions. He was the best of the best. Second only to Gregory Kinezono while piloting his Harrier. Nagu was one of Scorpion's closest friends.  
  
"I'll remember that. How come they didn't send you to Japan?"  
  
"No idea. But from what I hear Dead Cell is involved. And I'm glad to be as far away as possible from there."  
  
Scorpion gave a rare smile and picked up the briefcase. "Notify me when we arrive."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, change that damn music. One more minute of the Beatles and I'm gonna shoot you're comm link."  
  
Bay of Pigs,  
  
The chopper landed and began unloading its contents. A Cuban official came up to them.  
  
"Hola, I am Fernando Miguel. I have to come to welcome you to Cuba," the man said. "I was also told to serve as a guide for you if need be."  
  
"Thank you, but I think I should be able to find my way to the hotel."  
  
"Of course senor. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
"I'm sure it will be a visit I won't soon forget."  
  
Scorpion began walking away and went in the direction of the hotel. He quickly went into a dark alleyway and put his wrist in front of his face.  
  
"This is Scorpion reporting in. Insertion went of without a hitch," he said into the CODEC.  
  
"Roger that," the voice of Campbell came in his ear and the face appeared on the wrist screen. "What is your situation with supplies?"  
  
"Pretty good. I got all my weapons and knives. I also brought with me two rations, a bandage, and some pentazamin."  
  
"James! I can't believe you're still using tranquilizers on your missions!" Mei-Ling screamed into his ear.  
  
"It helps the shaking."  
  
"It thought you were numb to it by now?" Nagu asked.  
  
"Enough. Scorpion, there is a loading dock about a block away. Find a way in and begin you're mission," Campbell said. "You remember how to use the Soliton radar?"  
  
"You have to be very careful. If the enemy becomes alerted your radar will stop working until it passes."  
  
"Right. And once I get far enough underground it won't function right."  
  
"Now remember, if you need the red carpet rolled out or you need information on weapons, I'm the man to contact," Nagu said while working on the chopper's secret weapons.  
  
"Contact us once you're in," Campbell informed Scorpion as he closed the line.  
  
Scorpion climbed up a fire escape and crouched down on the roof. He carefully took off the suit, revealing his Skull Suit and knife collection. He then proceeded to open the briefcase and put together his sniper rifle. Scorpion then loaded in a cartridge of PSG1 bullets.  
  
"Twenty shots."  
  
Loading Dock,  
  
Two men in black uniforms sat outside the loading dock. One was monitoring the door controls. The other held an assault rifle and was walking slowly around the area. Neither of them could see the teenager fifty yards away setting up a high intensity sniper rifle.  
  
"Now let's see..." Scorpion whispered as he zoomed in on the guard at the door. "What the hell!" He called up Campbell on the CODEC.   
  
"What is it? Are you in already?" Campbell inquired.  
  
"No. Colonel, what are Genome soldiers doing here?"  
  
"Damn. I didn't know he was done with his first trial already."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"The reason we are killing Castro is because he is using nano-technology and bio-engineering to make super soldiers. He is creating an army to make the last war on democracy."  
  
"So I'm gonna kill him and blow up this place."  
  
"If you can. Contact me once you're in."  
  
Scorpion held the trigger as he watched the guard.   
  
"I know a secret," he whispered through clenched teeth. "You are about to die." With that the first guard fell from his seat clutching his throat.  
  
The other patrolling Genome soldier rushed to his comrade.  
  
"Now what happened to him?" He asked as he followed the other guard as he ran to the guard. Scorpion pulled the trigger, the bullet passing through the helmet and into the guard's brain. Scorpion jumped down and ran to the dock, watching his Soliton radar as he ran. He pulled the guard off the door controls.  
  
"I don't know this shit." He called Nagu on the CODEC.  
  
"What up man?"  
  
"I got door controls and I don't know how to open them."  
  
"Alright. Here's what you do, whack it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cuban components, Russian components... All of them are made in Taiwan!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Scorpion started to press random buttons, ignoring the one symbolizing alarm. Ironically, the door opened on the third try. Scorpion ran in and noticed all too late that six people had noticed him.  
  
"Crap."  
  
One of them was reaching for his radio but found a knife going through his elbow.  
  
"We're under attack," he yelled.  
  
As shots were fired at him, Scorpion threw a chaff grenade over his shoulders at the Genome soldiers. They, ironically enough, thought it was a true fragmentation grenade. The soldiers flew in all directions as the grenade exploded.  
  
"Six people to kill in two minutes. What I live for," he whispered to himself as he drew two shurikens. He spun out and twitched his right arm, threw it into the forehead of one of them. The others started firing at him as he ran toward the other guards. He went around one of them and slit his throat with the other throwing star. The man fell, blood flowing from his throat (Just like Vamp in MGS2.) as he fell to the ground. Scorpion took out his sniper rifle, firing at two of the Genome soldiers. He was almost at the elevator when the last two men stood in front of the door, using themselves as a human barrier. Scorpion threw his rifle over them and took out two Barlow knives. He flipped over the guards and as he was mid-flip he threw both knives into their backs. They fell clutching their backs.  
  
"Eight so far," he said as he took one of the Barlow knives and made eight jagged cuts on his right arm.  
  
Scorpion put his weapons away and waltzed into the elevator. He quickly called up Campbell on his CODEC.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
A/N: Good chapter? I know, a little rushed. But this was one of my best works yet. Once again, Shardclaw use this story as a reference for 'COE'. Next chapter, Scorpion enters into Castro's main lab and finds a shocking surprise. All in Chapter 3, Labs and Super Weapons. 


	3. Labs and Super Weapons

A/n: Chapter 3 already? Damn I'm good. Welcome back to a story of action, adventure, and angst for our beloved hero Scorpion. WHAT?! HE ONLY HAS TWO ADMIRERS?! Well Shardclaw, since you are the only faithful reviewer I have for this story, I will continue writing for your sake. Scorpion belongs to me, while Greg and Linn belong to Shardclaw. Last time, Scorpion, with the help of his pal Nagu Masaki, landed in Cuba and began his insertion into Castro's secret base. There, he discovered that he is not up against normal Cuban soldiers, but Genome soldiers. D'oh! THE HUMANITY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I have enough funds for ranting, but no funds for a good disclaimer. Ain't that about a bitch.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: Metal Gear: Sting of the Scorpion  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Labs and Weapons  
  
FOXHOUND Control...  
  
Mei-Ling and Colonel Campbell sat in the dark control room drinking coffee. Though Scorpion didn't know, they had seen the outcome of Scorpion's battle for the elevator.  
  
"How did James become like this?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"Let me tell you a story Mei-Ling," Campbell said from where he sat. "It's about a former Commander of Delta Squadron named Victor Masterson. He was one of the men who chose recruits for FOXHOUND. Victor never felt any guilt about the people he chose, he knew that his decision would save lives in the end. He also became friends with a Russian that he had chosen. They talked long about the future of FOXHOUND. Then, Victor had a son and his priorities changed. The Russian told him that his son would make a great soldier with the proper training. But Victor wanted his son to have a normal life and stopped sending new recruits to us. This upset the Russian and earned Victor his hatred. One night six years later, Victor and his wife were sleeping when the Russian came in and murdered them both. He then took Victor's son and began training him in the art of stealth and then transferred him to be tutored in sniping. The boy grew quickly in the skill until his master died and we picked him up. To this day I wonder what would have happened if we had left James to his own devices."  
  
"Oh my god," Mei-Ling said as she looked down at her now empty cup of coffee. "So that is why he is the way he is."  
  
"Yes. And he has proven to all of us that he doesn't need others to care for him."  
  
"One question. Who was the Russian?"  
  
Campbell had started walking toward the door and suddenly stopped. "The Russian IS Revolver Ocelot."  
  
Mei-Ling looked back at the screen and heard a buzzing sound, telling them that Scorpion was calling in.  
  
"I'm in," Scorpion's voice rang through the consoles.  
  
"James, this is Mei-Ling. Are you in the elevator?"  
  
"Yeah, I ran into a little trouble. So far eight of Castro's guards are out of the fight."  
  
"Scorpion, the layout of the base is a kind never heard of before. Have you ever read the Andromeda Strain?"  
  
"Yeah. It was the book I based my thesis on when I was getting approval to make my own PSG1-T cartridges."  
  
"Yes, well the base is laid out similarly to Wildfire HQ."  
  
"So if something bad happens I'm locked in," Scorpion said from the elevator.  
  
"No, but it has five levels. Castro's quarters and silo controls are on Level Five. This elevator will take you to Level One. It contains the first lab and scientist quarters. Level Two houses an armory and the warhead storage."  
  
"Warhead storage and armory on the same level? What was Castro smoking when he got that idea?"  
  
"Each Level has it's own keycard. Search on the guards so you can go down to Level One. Be warned, you have to take a different elevator down to each level. And of course they all have increasing amounts of security," Campbell said.  
  
"James, now would be a good time to save your progress."  
  
"Alright Mei-Ling, do your thing," Scorpion stated.  
  
"Your progress has been saved up to this point."  
  
"Any good quotes for me today?"  
  
"An old Chinese proverb says: 'Those who look too far ahead are often attacked from nearby (I made this up myself. Send new ones in with your reviews.).' James, don't always trust your sniper scope. You need to pay attention to what's going on close by."  
  
"But I can look through my scope at close range," Scorpion sneered from his point.  
  
"Scorpion, get in and kill Castro. Before he can launch his army at the democratic nations of the world," Campbell said and cut off the transmission.  
  
Castro HQ,  
  
Scorpion went back to the guards and began searching their dead bodies. He read their dog tags and could tell that some of the men he ad killed had families. Scorpion shrugged it off and saw a Genome soldier with the insignia of a squad Captain. He searched him and found a clear keycard with a one emblazoned on it. Scorpion went back to the elevator.  
  
"My mind keeps going back to that day two years ago."  
  
He pushed the single button in the elevator and stood back in he corner and let his mind wonder for a minute.  
  
Two Years Ago,  
  
"Campbell! Where's that support you promised us?" Greg Kinezono yelled as he shot a grenade from his hiding spot.  
  
"He should be here by now," Colonel Campbell replied.  
  
Liberian rebels beset Greg Kinezono and his girlfriend Linn. They had been sent to end this rebellion before it got bigger but were now outnumbered. Greg counted about fifty rebels attacking them. Linn darted to and fro, firing her two Desert Eagles in the process.  
  
"This is Scorpion. I'm in position," a voice without a face sounded from his CODEC.  
  
He turned and saw five rebels fall in about two seconds flat. Greg looked at the source of the shots. Facing Greg, Linn, and the rebels was a young teenager, no older than fifthteen holding a PSG1 grinning like a man who had just won the lottery.   
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of some bugs that were coming from behind," the teen said while putting his sniper rifle on his back. Greg merely nodded and lifted his grenade launcher.  
  
"I'd be offended if you hadn't."  
  
The teen pulled out two hunting knives and launched toward the attackers. His lack of fear seemed to freeze the rebels and make them stop firing. This would prove to be one of their last mistakes. He went to one of them and slashed his knife across the abdomen of the rebel, thus spilling his intestines onto the ground. Their other mistake was forgetting about Greg and Linn. Greg jumped out form his hiding spot and shot a grenade at the feet of a small group of their attackers. It went off, cremating six of the Liberians. Linn was already on the move, firing her Desert Eagles in the process. In a matter of minutes, the rebels were all dead except for their leader, who was being held from behind by the teen. He had his knife touching the throat of the Captain.  
  
He simply whispered, "How does it feel to die at the hands of the most dangerous arachnid in the world?" With that, he sliced the jugular of the Captain, spraying the teen's cheek and hand. The teen threw down the body and put his knife away.  
  
"I take it your Silent Scorpion?" Greg asked as he came up to him.  
  
"Yeah. Campbell told me you needed back up."  
  
"How old are you?" Linn inquired.  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"No way! The legal age to be recruited by FOXHOUND is seventeen!" Greg shouted.  
  
"I guess I'm an exception," Scorpion said as he reloaded his sniper rifle. "You guys better finish up this mission before the Liberians notice fifty of their men missing." Scorpion ran to the helicopter and got in. From the cockpit, Nagu waved at Greg and took off.  
  
"See you around Scorpion."  
  
Present,  
  
Scorpion heard the chime of the elevator arriving at level one and he straightened up. He walked out and lifted his sniper rifle while checking things out. Scorpion peeked around a corner and activated his CODEC.  
  
"This is Campbell. What is it Scorpion?"  
  
"I got two guards standing outside of the lab. I can't get past them. Permission to silently engage?"  
  
"Granted, just don't leave a pile of bodies like usual."  
  
"Right. Out."  
  
Scorpion lined up the shot and took down the first guard. As he was about to shoot the second on, a scientist came out and blocked his path. Scorpion muttered a curse under his breath and shot the scientist and guard in one simple shot. With nothing left to hinder him, he went in to the lab and saw it was empty except for one occupant. It was a man of about fifty, with short gray hair and a cane. He stood over a computer screen.  
  
"Freeze," Scorpion said to the man.  
  
"So, you people have finally discovered what we've been doing down here," the man said.  
  
"I saw the Genome soldiers with my own two eyes."  
  
"Genome soldiers? That is what the American government wants to shut down. They must have thought the Trihexalon is not ready."  
  
Scorpion put the rifle against the man's temple. "Trihexalon?"  
  
The man pushed a few buttons and a diagram of a cell came up. "Or Dragon's Breath as Fidel likes to call it."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It attacks your lungs and sends a shockwave through to your brain, clotting your blood in the process." The man pulled a switch and a small vial came up. "This vial alone could kill three hundred men."  
  
"What about the Genome soldiers?"  
  
"They are a front. Dragon's Breath is the true weapon. The best part about it is that it will not spread. It only kills in the area in which it hits."  
  
Scorpion picked up the vial. "I'll take this for the Colonel."  
  
"Wait. Please end this once and for all. Castro will launch this weapon at a moment's notice. The one way to destroy it safely is..." The man fell down, blood gushing from his forehead.  
  
"Ibanez, you have misused your freedom to speak," a tall bearded Cuban man said.  
  
"CASTRO!" Scorpion yelled as he turned around and took out his stiletto.  
  
"So you are the one who is killing my men with no prejudice," Castro said as he put the Glock he had used on the scientist in its holster.  
  
"Actually it's you I'm after," Scorpion said while keeping an eye on Castro.  
  
"Now, I'll wish you a good day while I prepare Dragon's Breath for it's first test," Castro said as he went into a elevator and went down to a lower level.   
  
Scorpion turned on his CODEC and went onto the frequency for the Colonel. "Colonel, we got problems."  
  
"Scorpion, what is it?"  
  
"The Genome soldiers are just a front for a weapon of mass destruction."  
  
"What?!" Campbell yelled. Scorpion didn't know, but FOXHOUND had seen the whole outcome of his conversation with the head scientist.  
  
"It's called Trihexalon, Castro's planning a test soon. This stuff can kill three hundred men without risk of spread."  
  
"Scorpion, you must destroy this instillation! If he tests this weapon the results will be catastrophic!"  
  
"Understood. I'm proceeding to Level Two now," Scorpion said as he turned off the CODEC. He went to Ibanez and took form his shirt pocket a clear card with a two emblazoned on it. He then went to the elevator and went in and pressed the button to go done.  
  
A/n: This was pretty long. I incorporated Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter and Andromeda Strain. And I do not hate Latinos. Castro is just the perfect villain for the story. So send in your reviews. I will be gone for the next three days so be patient while I'm gone. 


	4. The Eyes of a Scorpion

Guess who's back, back again. Rune is back, tell a friend. Rub my back, rub my back, rub my back. Oh my God, I created a monster, because no one wants Rune they want Scorpion, I'm chopped liver. Well if you want Scorpion this is what I'll give ya. A whole new chapter for you to drool over.  
  
Nick: That rap sucked ass.  
  
Rune: Quiet you pot smoking son of a bitch.  
  
Nick: Look who's talking 'Senor Bong'.  
  
Rune: All new chapter right here, right now. Last time, Scorpion discovered the true purpose of Castro's base. The Genome soldiers are just a front for Trihexalon, a biological that doesn't spread. And we came face to face with the Cuban himself.   
  
Nick, with Hideo Kojima holding a gun to his head: We do not own anything in this fic except for Scorpion, Nagu Masaki, and a new 'Wanker Man', Lieutenant Matthew Reese. Greg is owned by Shardclaw Kusanagi. And of course Metal Gear....  
  
Gunshot  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: Metal Gear: Sting of the Scorpion  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Eyes of a Scorpion  
  
Castro HQ, Level Five...  
  
A well-lit room, decorated with William Blake paintings showing our man Dante going down into hell. A monitor is playing Scorpion's battle for the elevator earlier. Again and again it replayed Scorpion flipping over two guards and knifing them in the back.  
  
"It as you said Wolf, he is proceeding with great skill," Castro said from a leather armchair.  
  
A woman came out into the light of the monitor. She has long dirty blond hair and is in a skintight (I love that word.) jumpsuit and is holding a sniper rifle.   
  
"Of course Fidel, I trained him in sniping. Knives were just something that he picked up and excelled at."  
  
"I do not see why the La-li-lu-le-lo had to send him here instead of anybody else."  
  
Wolf frowned. "The Patriots have Lieutenant Reese in the palm of their hands and want to control the 'abilities' of many FOXHOUND recruits. Kinezono passed his test against Liquid and Metal Gear and will soon fight an Angel. James is a special case. He has no powers. Yet, in the sixteen years of his life, he has killed more people than the 'White Devil' himself."  
  
Castro laughed and inhaled from his cigar. "And is that the whole truth?"  
  
"And we are to keep him from Japan for as long as possible."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"James must not meet the Second Child. They are alike. Losing their parents, being trained as children to be killers, and alone. The Patriots know they will connect immediately. After her defeat by the Fourteenth Angel, she will hate all those around her. This is key to the Patriot's plan. If James is around, he will share the pain as if it is wine. Or should I say, tranquilizers."  
  
Level Two,  
  
Scorpion jumped out of the elevator and sliced the guard's throat with a stiletto. He peeked around the corner, seeing it was empty, activated his CODEC.  
  
"Colonel, this is Scorpion. I have reached Level 3 and have taken care of the guard of its elevator."  
  
Colonel Campbell smiled. "Good work Scorpion, with any hope we may finish this without any civilian casualties."  
  
"Yeah, big deal. Even if I destroy the Trihexalon, there is still the thousand Genome soldiers to deal with."  
  
"Scorpion, pay attention. Captain Masaki will roll out the red carpet when Castro and the Trihexalon are dealt with. Now, you should... What the hell!!!"  
  
Mei-Ling shouted off screen, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You are hereby removed from this mission. Go take care of your men in Japan." Lieutenant Reese's face showed up on the CODEC screen. "Good afternoon Scorpion."  
  
Scorpion nearly ripped of the CODEC from his wrist. "Put the Colonel back on!"  
  
Lieutenant Reese gave a tobacco stained smile. "I'm sorry Scorpion, but the Department of Defense feels that the situation now deserves better leadership."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Castro has issued a threat to the United States that if we do not yield all of our nuclear weapons to them they will release the Trihexalon into our drinking water. And the DOD felt I was best suited for this task. Now, get back to work you lazy teenager. If I had my way, all of you 'special' freaks would be locked up and submitted for testing."  
  
Scorpion smirked, "I'm sure that is your greatest wish."  
  
Scorpion turned off the CODEC and went to the armory.  
  
FOXHOUND HQ...  
  
Colonel Campbell and Mei-Ling ran to the Tokyo-3 Control Center and punched in the access code. There was only one person in the room, Rose.  
  
"Rose, I need you to go to Japan immediately," Campbell said.  
  
Rose looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Now is not a good time to be here. And you'd be safer in Japan than here. Just deliver one message, 'Help is on the way'."  
  
"Who will it be?"  
  
"Scorpion. But don't tell them, the Patriots have very good ears. Greg will know right away who it is."  
  
"Are you sure he is the right choice?" Rose asked.  
  
"With what is about to go down, his skills will be needed."  
  
"Alright. I'll get Charlie ready and be on my way. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, all files containing Scorpion's name, persona, and even weapon preferences must be deleted immediately."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"From the day we found him, to today, absolutely nothing."  
  
Eight Years Ago...  
  
U.S. Special Forces were combing Shadow Moses Island for any survivors after the incident. They had now reached the housing for employees and opened the door to one.  
  
"All rooms appear to be clear," the Commander said.  
  
He heard a gasp next to him and saw that the Sergeant to his right had blood streaming from his mouth. The cause, a bullet hole in his neck.  
  
"Get Hennessy (Not the drink... Mmmmmm... Hennessy.) out of here!!" the Commander screamed. "Whoever is in here, throw your weapon over here."  
  
"Fine," a voice replied. A knife flew out of the darkness and struck the wall to the left. All the lights on the ends of their M4s went on. A young boy standing in a corner was illuminated. The comical part about it was, the kid was holding a sniper rifle twice his size.   
  
The Commander yelled, "Hit him with the M92!"  
  
A dart flew from the muzzle of a gun and struck the boy in the neck. The Commander picked up a radio.  
  
"Colonel, this is Commander Matthews. We have found a survivor in the housing development. Sector 87-01. Subject appears to be male, age 8-11. Was found holding a PSG1 sniper rifle. Requested action?"  
  
Colonel Campbell remained silent for a moment. "Bring him in."  
  
FOXHOUND Training Facilities, 2013...  
  
This had been several years ago. The subject had been brought into American custody and after a year of investigation, James Masterson, then age 9, had been released to FOXHOUND. This had followed a near successful bloody coup.  
  
(Maryland)  
  
Nick: Aren't you going to go into it?  
  
Rune: I will give this much info butt-puncher, 13 deaths and five injuries.   
  
Nick: Got damn! How many people tried to escape?  
  
Rune: Uno my weed smoking friend.  
  
Nick: Now that is pretty unbelievable.  
  
Rune: Everything in Metal Gear Solid is unbelievable, that is why it is kick ass. And also why I am patiently expecting 'Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes'.  
  
(And now back to our regularly scheduled programming.)  
  
Raiden and Snake were popping into a sniping lecture being given by a recruit who had finally been given his codename, Silent Scorpion. On the sniping range, this kid was considered king. From what they heard, Scorpion spent half the time giving corny jokes and the other half raving over sniping and how it is done. They took seats near the back and watched Scorpion begin.  
  
"And I am going to go straight to the point today. In harsh filed conditions, such as blizzards and sand storms, you must use proper protection for your rifle. And I do not mean fitting a condom on the end of the barrel."  
  
Half of the recruits and agents groaned. It was a full house today. Not only had Campbell sent fresh recruit sin, but dozens of agents from the BATF, FBI, CIA, NSA, and DEA had come to find out everything there is to no about sniping.   
  
One recruit who went by the codename of Tarantula stood up ( I am about to steal a line from Starship Troopers, so sue me.).   
  
"What is the point of sniping when all someone has to do is press the pretty red button and bomb us to hell?"  
  
Scorpion gave a wry smile. "Please lift up your hand."  
  
Tarantula lifted his hand up and screamed out in pain as he fell over. There was now a seven-inch Barlow knife sticking halfway through his hand.  
  
"How can they, or we, push a button if our hands have a knife going through them?" Scorpion asked. "Medic!"  
  
Castro HQ, Level Two,  
  
This was not what was on Scorpion's mind right now. What he was thinking about was how the in God's name he was going to complete his mission without Mei-Ling and Colonel Campbell.  
  
"Shiiiit," he whispered to himself.  
  
Scorpion turned the corner, and came into view of a camera. The alarms started blaring, and Scorpion found himself dodging bullets to run into the armory. He closed the door and locked it behind him. His CODEC started ringing.  
  
'Scorpion, this is Nagu, are you there?"  
  
Scorpion smiled brightly. "I never thought I would be so happy to see your ugly face again."  
  
"Save the sentimentalities for later. I just over heard on the Genome soldier's public radio that they have you trapped inside the Armory."  
  
"You got that right buddy. I have one favor, if my vitals flatline, even for a second, blow this whole base to the ground."  
  
"No way!" Nagu shouted.  
  
"Yes way. This is too big a risk right here. Just set all your weapons to full and blast away."  
  
"But..."  
  
Yet it was too late, Scorpion had turned off the CODEC and turned to the banging door. He lifted his sniper rifle and did something he openly discouraged. He put it at his side to use like an assault weapon. Scorpion then drew with his free hand a seventeen-inch blade. It was similar to those used in ancient Japan to finish off one's opponent in tight quarters when a katana couldn't be drawn. He called it 'Fate'.  
  
"Come and get it."  
  
The doors opened, and Genome soliders started pouring in like hell. Each was armed with a short sword and body armor. As soon as he saw them, Scorpion started firing the sniper rifle, each one went down, but another one took his place. After exhausting his bullets in the clip, he threw aside the rifle and lifted 'Fate' and drew a Barlow knife.  
  
(Insert Nickleback's 'Hero' here.)  
  
Scorpion threw himself into his enemies and began what he thought would be his last battle. He fought with every ounce of energy to gut, disembowel, and slit the throat of every soldier in there. He drew back when he felt his left arm get cut and kept fighting. Scorpion felt that any second now they would overwhelm him. Then he noticed something: No more were coming through the door!  
  
Scorpion grinned and threw the Barlow knife at the Captain and lifted 'Fate' with both hands. He swung the sword in a circular direction, either knocking down the soldiers or killing them. After that, it was a simple matter of teaching the rest of them better manners.   
  
Scorpion slung his rifle over his shoulder and started walking out of the room with elevator pass card in hand.   
  
"As the saying goes... 'Don't piss me off or you're bound to get snuck, stole, and stuck.' Assholes."  
  
Fin  
  
Death to Lieutenant Reese, Pt. 1...  
  
Rune, who is walking out onto the stage: Welcome back true believers, I have come to apologize for my long hiatus from writing. What can I say, school is a bitch. But since you all have been so patient, I have a treat for you. Nick tell 'em what they won!!  
  
Nick: We are going to execute Lieutenant Reese for the whole world to see!  
  
Lieutenant Reese gets thrown onto the stage.  
  
Reese: Crap.  
  
Rune: Reese, let me introduce you to three friends of mine. Solid Snake, Gregory Kinezono, and Evangelion Unit-01!  
  
Cheers from the audience.  
  
Nick: Let the execution begin.  
  
Snake begins by shooting Reese three times in the nutsack.  
  
Rune: That's fucking wrong!  
  
Greg charges up his psychic powers and electrocutes Reese.  
  
Nick: And finally...  
  
Evangelion Unit-01 picks up Reese and turns him into a human Pez Dispenser.  
  
Kaoru: Finally, someone else gets that treatment.  
  
Rune: Shut up Pez Boy.  
  
Nick: That's all folks!! 


	5. Things Never Change

Rune: I know the drill. Where's 'Spider in the Eva'? Well get off my nut sack, that story is being withheld until my errors with it are complete.  
  
Nick: Errors meaning writer's block.  
  
Rune: One more word you sack of crap...  
  
Nick: Last time in the story Scorpion went up against a squad of Genome soldiers and luckily made it out alive, Sniper Wolf has come back from James' past to haunt him, and Lieutenant Reese has shown his true colors.  
  
Rune: I accomplished a lot last chapter. Oh yeah, to understand this story, read ShardclawKusanagi's 'Metal Gear: Children of Evangelion'. He is the owner of Linn Aramaki and Greg Kinezono, and Tempest Dynasty owns Berserker Demon. Who else... yeah and DarkFusion's characters Drakken, Nagi, and Tot make a brief yet intoxicating appearance.  
  
Shardclaw: Damn right! (Now we are equal.)  
  
Nick: If we owned this we'd be chilling in Canada smoking the legal ganja.  
  
Rune: Also, fuck the corporate world biyotch!!!!  
  
Metal Gear: Sting of the Scorpion  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Things Never Change  
  
FOXHOUND HQ, Reese's Office...  
  
Lieutenant Matthew Reese had been having a trying day. While looking for records of Scorpion the computer had glitched. He knew that Campbell had a hand in it, which by no means disconcerted Reese. Once Scorpion finished off his mission he would be sent to Japan and be no more problem with Reese's rein.  
  
"Wiseman's Committee, I have done as you commanded," Reese said.  
  
"Excellent," a crackly voice said. "We wish to speak with you of the problems in Japan."  
  
Reese's smile turned into a frown. "What happened?"  
  
"The traitor Kaji revealed to Snake the plans for Third Impact. And the psychic went to see Team Warrior."  
  
"Don't worry about them, I have a special guest being prepared to make sure that interference is not an option. Dead Cell will attack and I will not have women with an abundance of guns and breasts ruin my plans."  
  
"I hope you are right Lieutenant Reese. Your father was a great man but truly could not live up to his words. Let us hope that you do not share the same fate."  
  
"And plans are in the works to have Kaji executed by SEELE. It will make the woman think that they are her true enemy," Reese said chuckling.   
  
One of the members of the Wiseman's Committee suddenly barked at him. "That is not important for the moment. Our biggest issue is how we can delay Masterson even more. Let's hope that Shalashaska will hold up his end of the bargain once Masterson gets up to Japan."  
  
Castro HQ, Level 3...  
  
Scorpion found a secluded corner on the third level and leaned against a wall. He was beginning to feel that pain he got each mission. Repeated cuts to his arm meant a small loss of blood, but that was not the pain he was thinking of. Scorpion looked at his left arm and shuddered. The Genome soldiers had good skill with blades and the one that got him was no exception. He dressed the wound and put a bandage over it. Scorpion grabbed a handful of pills out of one of the pouches on his belt and looked them over. Valium, Tylenol, Diazepam, and other tranquilizers and painkillers sat in his hand in bright colors. He shook his head and swallowed them all at once. Feeling the effects begin to take place he slid down the wall. Scorpion started laughing as he looked down at his hands. Each mission they eventually became blood red from all the knife work he had to do. Scorpion drank a little water from his canteen and called Nagu.  
  
"Nagu, this is Scorpion here."  
  
Nagu's face came on the screen. "Buddy, you disappear from the screen for half an hour and then come back looking like WWII."  
  
Scorpion chuckled and lifted Fate from the sheath on his leg. "I was busy with a squad of Genome soldiers."  
  
Nagu whistled as he looked the long knife over. "That must be a lot of cuts."  
  
"I think half of them will count for the full thing."  
  
Nagu frowned, "Are you okay though."  
  
"Just a flesh wound. Some bandages and tranqs took care of it."  
  
"How many you take?"  
  
"A couple..." Scorpion proceeded to fall asleep on the spot.  
  
FOXHOUND HQ...  
  
Colonel Campbell watched the CODEC screens to see if there was any sign of a conversation between Nagu and Scorpion. He couldn't risk losing one of his best recruits in the field under these conditions. Rose had left for Japan with orders not to reveal to anyone who was being sent in a day. Campbell could remember the day when Scorpion had proven himself ready for leadership missions.  
  
It had been slightly over a year ago. China was having several assassination attempts made on the president. Scorpion had been chosen for command of that mission...  
  
"Scorpion, for this mission you are hereby given the rank of Captain and are in command of these men in front of you."  
  
Everyone within audible range of the Colonel's voice grimaced. Scorpion had never actually led a mission but the way he fought never was better than ever.  
  
Scorpion turned the to the other recruits he would be working with on the mission. The higher ups usually paired Scorpion, Linn, and Greg together on missions because between the three of them no enemy forces escaped alive. Two others by the names of Tarantula (Who's hand has healed.) and Bombshell Bear. Bombshell was a genius with explosives of all sorts. Tarantula was another of those recruits who kept trying to be Snake.   
  
"Garland will be providing help through CODEC," Campbell said as he left.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if he actually came along?" Greg whispered to Linn.  
  
They both laughed for a minute until Scorpion said, "Weapon check."  
  
Bombshell came first opening his vest. On every mission he wore a red bandana that had belonged to his father, an honorable man who had sunk an allied aircraft carrier on a kamikaze mission. "Six C4 packs, ten fragmentation grenades, an RGB6 grenade launcher, and spare ammo cartridges in case you guys forgot some. Would you like fries with that?"  
  
Scorpion moved on to Tarantula. He was decked out in a Sneaking Suit almost the same as the Shadow Moses one. Scorpion shook his head, ever since he put a knife in the guy's hand they didn't seem to be on speaking terms.   
  
"A SOCOM and FAMAS? That's all?" Scorpion scoffed.  
  
Tarantula flipped him the bird and turned towards the helicopter with Captain Masaki already in it.  
  
Scorpion skipped Linn, both knowing that she was using dual DEAs and a crossbow. He stopped in front of Greg and sniggered.  
  
"I believe the count stands at me 87 kills this year and you at 69. Let's hope that you can catch up today," Scorpion said while patting his sniper rifle.  
  
Greg cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe we all aren't maniacs who shouldn't own a gun in the first place. Anyways I've got the standard USP with an M4 with grenade launcher."  
  
Everyone moved to the chopper and strapped in for the flight. They flew for about fifty minutes in uncomfortable silence. Once they reached their destination everyone attached themselves to their ropes and prepared to jump.  
  
The scene below was horrible. Both Delta Force and Seal Team 3 had retreated to the hotel building where the president was being kept. The rest of them were trying to keep the street clear of Chinese mercs. The chopper lowered slightly as both Americans and Chinese alike watched. Scorpion signaled for everyone to jump onto the building they were over.   
  
IT was a hellish experience. Bullets whizzed past them as Greg, Tarantula, and Scorpion gave some cover fire as the others rappelled down to the roof. Once everyone was down Scorpion unveiled a map.  
  
"Okay Garland told me that the Chinese are staying about two buildings up and three across. There should be a large door around back for deliveries. Greg, Bombshell, and myself will go around there. Tarantula and Linn will go inside this building and secure the president's escape route."  
  
Bombshell smiled. "So we get the suicide mission."  
  
"Basically," Greg replied.  
  
Scorpion loaded a cartridge into his PSG1. 'Let's move!"  
  
Linn and Tarantula went through a door into the building while the others went down a fire escape to street level. A lone Chinese mercenary saw them and started screaming. He turned to run but before he had gone two feet he fell with a bullet hole on the back of his head.  
  
Greg and Bombshell turned to look at Scorpion.  
  
"That makes it 88-69."  
  
The streets were streaming with death. Both Chinese and American bodies littered the ground as they moved toward their destination. After cutting a corner one building prior Scorpion looked at the back door.  
  
"Okay, they got two guards and a pretty thick gate. This calls for some explosives," Scorpion said looking at Bombshell.  
  
Bombshell merely smiled and pulled out a bundle of C4. "I'll need some cover fire."  
  
Greg nodded. "Alright, let's get this done with."  
  
Bombshell broke out in a run to get to the shutters. Greg jumped out firing short bursts, taking out both guards with ease. Bombshell attached both C4 to the center and set the timer for five seconds (Note: C4 can be used with both a timer and detonator.) and started sprinting back to the others as the C4 detonated.   
  
Scorpion almost started smiling as he saw mercs coming out of the broken shutter. One raised his rifle and fired a shot at Bombshell's back. He tumbled down with an entrance wound in the small of his back.  
  
Greg saw this too and ran out to pick him up, while Scorpion drew fire with his sniper rifle. Greg pulled him up against the wall.   
  
'I... got 'em," Bombshell said while coughing up blood.  
  
Scorpion smiled weakly. "You sure did buddy."  
  
"What do we do?" Greg asked.  
  
"Let me call Garland," Scorpion said with his hand to his ear.  
  
Garland's face appeared on the CODEC screen. "Scorpion, how's it going?"  
  
"We have a wounded and need to know what kind of injuries we're facing. Bombshell got hit in the small of his back, a little bit off the spine."  
  
Garland's eyebrows went up. "It might have ricocheted off a bone and hit an internal organ. Is he still conscious."  
  
"Just barely."  
  
"Get some pressure on the wound, I'll have a med team waiting for you guys."  
  
"Alright, I'm out."  
  
Scorpion turned to Greg, who had put a bandage on the wound and was pressing down on it. "Stay here with him."  
  
Greg started to protest but saw the look in Scorpion's eyes and shut his mouth.  
  
Scorpion ran toward the blown open shutter and dove into the haze of smoke. Greg held his breath and heard a strangled scream as blood shot out and hit the outside wall. Gunfire and screams filled Greg's ears. He pulled out pair of infared goggles and put them on over his eyes.  
  
He saw at least five bodies on the ground and more falling steadily. One of them started to crawl out but was dragged back in by Scorpion. Moments later the man's intestine were outside of his body.   
  
Greg took off the goggles feeling it would be better to not watch one of his best friends in a killing rampage.  
  
Cuba Base, Level 3...  
  
These images were not being portrayed in Scorpion's mind as he slept in a tranquilized dream. Cold air blasted into the pit he had dug. The air smelled of wild animals and winter.   
  
Scorpion sat in the pit watching through the scope of a sniper rifle. He had arrived in Siberia with three others for an assassination mission. It seemed a little weasel of a German was working as a arms dealer for the Russian Mafia.  
  
One was a soldier Scorpion had met through Greg named Riku Hanabishi. He had a power through which he controlled flames. The other two were a telekinetic guy named Nagi Naoe and his girlfriend Tot.   
  
"You guys see what I see?" Scorpion out the side of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of snow," Nagi replied.   
  
Scorpion shook his head and turned his PSG1 slowly. "Our mans moving toward the jeep. Let's see if you win the bet."  
  
Nagi and Scorpion had made a bet that he couldn't hit a target three hundred yards away in this blizzard. Scorpion began moving the rifle slowly. The others held their breath and didn't wince when Scorpion pulled the trigger. Alarms started blaring and yells started coming from that direction.  
  
"That'll be fifty bucks," Scorpion said with a sly grin.  
  
Nagi grumbled and Riku laughed. "I suppose we should go down there and get the rest.  
  
Scorpion shook his head. "You guys go, I'll stay up here for cover fire."  
  
Scorpion had become a true sniper since his arrival at FOXHOUND. He didn't mind sitting in the same place for a week, waiting for the perfect shot.  
  
"Good luck, and don't accidentally shoot yourself in the ass," Scorpion called over his shoulder.  
  
Scorpion's eyes shot open and everything slid into focus: Genome Soldiers. Trihexalon. Reese taking over the mission. His head was a little heavy, but that was to be expected after taking a handful of pain killers. He stood up and looked down at his feet.  
  
There was a level four key card at his feet.   
  
Scorpion stooped and picked it up. It was strange, the key just appearing at his feet. He went to the elevator at the other end of this floor and got in. It had been too easy this time. No one knew he was here except for Castro.  
  
The elevator stopped and a sniper rifle cocked two feet away from his head.  
  
"Freeze," Scorpion's former master said. 


	6. Student vs Master

Sting of the Scorpion  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Student vs. Master  
  
Shadow Moses, 2006...  
  
She had survived. The last thoughts that went through her head as Saladin lifted the barrel of his SOCOM were 'How will James survive in a world like this?' Than blackness.  
  
Wolf woke up on a table, silhouetted faces hanging over her. A great pain was in her face, but she was alive.  
  
"Bring her to the cell," a thick man's voice said.  
  
Soldiers came immediately and threw her into a padded cell with a small square window letting in a patch of sunlight.  
  
Shadow Moses base Camp, 1 Week Later...  
  
Things were looking up for Corporal Matthew Reese; he had found two perfect specimens to suit the Patriots' needs. Both were near death, yet both could be reformed for his needs.  
  
He looked at the files. Psycho Mantis had at least thirty wounds from FAMAS fire, but other than that only needed to be changed mentally. Snake had made him feel happiness, and that would not do for his needs. Or the Patriot's needs for that matter.  
  
The problem lay with Sniper Wolf. She had taken some bad sniper fire, and of course the point blank shot to her skull didn't help matters. The doctors had done all they could, but she would still work.  
  
Reese had a third report from Delta Squad. They had found a child. A child. He had killed a man with a sniper rifle. Of course, seeing as how it was that brown-noser Hennessy, it could be forgiven.   
  
Several of the surviving Genome soldiers had said they saw Sniper Wolf with the boy, but that was preposterous. But, just in case he put the kid with that goody-good, Colonel Campbell. He would decide what to do with the boy.  
  
Reese entered Wolf's cell. She sat, handcuffed to her bed. Her eyes said that she was debating where to gnaw her arm off to get out.  
  
"Greetings," he sneered. "Wolf, look at what you got yourself into."  
  
"Lieutenant Reese. I'm surprised the La-li-lu-le-lo have use for a puppet like you." Sniper Wolf said coolly. "What brings you this far your comfortable desk?"  
  
"I don't care about this whole incident really. There is something interesting in Delta Squad's findings that I might like to share with you."  
  
Wolf looked at him quizzically. "What, the carcass of Liquid Snake is not enough for you?"  
  
"No, it has to do with a child found in one of the barracks. One of my men spoke with him after he woke up from the M9's affects. He said his name was James."  
  
"James!"  
  
"So, you know him? Tell me, what brought him all the way to Shadow Moses Island?"  
  
"His name, mind you, is James Masterson, and he is one of the best snipers this world has to offer."  
  
"Masterson? Do you mean the missing son of the great Commander Victor Masterson?"  
  
"Yes. He has been my ward for two years."  
  
"How would the son of a great soldier like him end up with the likes of you?"  
  
"That question should go to Shalashaska. Wherever he is..."  
  
Arsenal Gear, 2015 (Read Shardclaw Kusanagi's to understand fully.)...  
  
Ocelot stood in Arsenal's control center and looked around the room. He had sent King out because of personal reasons. Fidel was updating him hourly on the situation. This made think of a night ten years ago.  
  
Masterson Residence, 2004...  
  
Ocelot put down the infrared goggles as he ran to the side of the house.   
  
"You were wrong to cross the Patriot's Victor. Now your whole family will pay for your mistakes."  
  
He leaped over a short hedge and pulled out a hook shot. Pulling the trigger, the hook attached to the brick above the window and pulled him up.  
  
Ocelot jumped through the window, glass falling into the room of the sleeping couple within. He quickly drew both his revolvers and fired a duo of shots. A man's scream filled the air as Ocelot flipped a switch, filling the room with light.  
  
Angela Masterson had a hole the size of a quarter going through her forehead and Victor Masterson held onto his thigh. Through his hands viscous blood dribbled down.  
  
"Ocelot," Victor Masterson half-gasped, half-spat. "What in God's name have you done?"  
  
Ocelot ignored this and lifted up the late Mrs. Masterson's head gently. "You had a beautiful wife Victor, it's a shame she had to die like this."  
  
Victor tore his eyes away from looking at his wife's corpse. "It's because of James, isn't it?"  
  
"Getting right down to business, aren't we? Yes, it has to do with your son."  
  
"You and the Patriots just can't give up, you have to control whoever shows signs of being a super-soldier. Like the son of Dr. Matthews."  
  
"You mean Greg. Yes, the Patriots did organize that little affair, but James doesn't have any special genes in him. He was just born to be a better soldier than his father."  
  
"Fine, but I swear, that in my last moments here as Commander Victor Masterson of Delta Squad, that when James becomes old and smart enough that he may kill you and whatever sick plans you have for this world."  
  
Ocelot slowly clapped his hands. "A lovely speech. May you remember it in the afterlife." And with that ado to his old friend, Ocelot pulled the trigger of his Colt Single Action Army and killed the greatest Commander Delta Squad would ever have.  
  
Small steps could be heard and a knock at the door came. Ocelot smirked, opened the door a crack, and stepped out so that the bloody scene couldn't be seen.  
  
A child stood in front of him holding a large stuffed bear, looking up at the strange man with weary hazel eyes. The child eyes still contained the sparkle of an innocent young child.  
  
'Not for much longer anyway,' Ocelot thought to himself. He kneeled down at put a hand on the child's shoulder. "Hello, James, you probably don't remember me much, do you?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"Well, I am Shalashaska."  
  
"Where's mommy and daddy?"  
  
"They are dead."  
  
James didn't seem to understand this and went toward the door.  
  
"They are gone. I killed them. But they said that their last wish was to make sure that you were taught well."  
  
Tears welled at James' eyes. "But I want my mommy."  
  
"You must be strong for their memory. They were the best soldiers a man could ask for."  
  
Ocelot picked up James, and started carrying him toward the exit. The teddy bear fell to the floor. It's dead eyes staring accusingly like those of Commander Victor Masterson in the next room.  
  
Arsenal Gear, 2015...  
  
He had been asked if he ever felt guilty for what had happened. Ocelot had asked himself the same question many a time.  
  
"But no, I did what was necessary."  
  
Now James' final test lay before him. Would he be able to best his master, or would his broken body join the ranks of the other Masterson's in the afterlife?  
  
Castro HQ, Level 4...  
  
Wolf looked at James while she held the sniper rifle in his face.   
  
His face had changed the most. When she had first met him it had been that of someone who didn't understand life and death. The face she looked at now horrified her. James' eyes were nearly devoid of life, except for a tiny glint of something. Yes, she knew that glint. It showed hope, and a slight innocence left in it.  
  
"It's been many a year, James," Wolf said in her thick Russian accent.  
  
Scorpion scoffed. "James died on Shadow Moses, with you."  
  
"I see you harbor much resentment toward me."  
  
"You abandoned me, saying that I was not ready to actually fight as a soldier. I don't know who's worse, you or Colonel Campbell."  
  
Wolf loaded a tranquilizer cartridge into the rifle. "Be that as it may, I have a final test for you." With that she pulled the trigger.  
  
2 Hours Later...  
  
Scorpion opened his eyes groggily and looked around him. He seemed to be on the catwalks of a warehouse. He gasped and checked for his weapons.  
  
Everything was laid out neatly in front of him. Someone had cleaned, oiled, and placed a fresh cartridge into his PSG1. All his knives and shurikens lay glittering before him. Fate was in it's sheathe before him. Scorpion deftly drew Fate, noticing how someone had polished it and cleaned all the dry blood off.  
  
He lifted his rifle gingerly, and rolled onto his stomach. Scorpion looked around through his rifle. The area was not bustling with activity, like the ones that are about to conquer democracy usually are.  
  
His CODEC went off.  
  
"Scorpion here."  
  
"James, one minute awaked and already you are prepared to kill. I have closed off this whole level so you and I could have the place to ourselves."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was brought back. I was not truly dead."  
  
1 Week Earlier...  
  
The La-li-lu-le-lo were desperate. Gregory Kinezono and Linn Aramaki were sent to Japan. Too many people were starting to interfere with their plans. The Berserker Demon would have to wait; he was on a mission himself. The only true threat left at FOXHOUND was Masterson. Alone he was meaningless to their agenda, but with the might of the others in Tokyo-3 he could cause a problem.   
  
Castro would be a sufficient deterrent.   
  
"I see. Yes, it can be arranged. The Trihexalon is nearly completed and will await a field test," Castro said from his quarters.  
  
"Good," Lt. Reese replied. "Masterson may not have powers but he is still dangerous."  
  
"I have seen his record. I have only heard of one sniper better than him in all my years. And that is Sniper Wolf."  
  
"Which is precisely why she will be there to assist you."  
  
Castro put the cigar he had into the ashtray. "Why in God's name are you going to have two assassins in my base at the same time?"  
  
Reese chuckled. "So that they'll kill each other."  
  
Present...  
  
"So, you're here to stop me from killing Fidel?"  
  
Wolf frowned. "Kill him!! It would not matter to me."  
  
Scorpion looked up slightly. A shot was heard and he ducked. A bullet had hit the wall exactly where his head had been seconds before.  
  
"You're still the best," Scorpion said.  
  
"That remains to be seen. Now, let us decide if you have truly learned all that remains to be learnt."  
  
Scorpion pulled back the bolt on his rifle and placed his back against one of the metal beams going through the catwalks to keep them up.  
  
He steadied his breathing and tried to think of a plan. The only time he had been against a sniper even close to this good was that time he had faced Snake in VR. And it was in a place just like this!!!  
  
VR Training, NG (No Good) Setting, Scorpion vs. Snake...  
  
"What the hell?" Greg asked as and Linn he walked into the VR observation room.  
  
"Shh!!" Several people said.  
  
The room was packed with members of FOXHOUND and Philanthropy. Garland Durev, Nagi Naoe, Riku Hanabishi, Tot, Raiden, Otacon, Colonel Campbell, Mei-Ling, Bombshell Bear, Capt. Masaki, Tarantula and... no Snake.  
  
"What's going on?" Greg whispered to Linn.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Both Snake and Scorpion want to accept an assassination mission. So, they're settling it through a good old fashioned VR fight."  
  
In the VR program, Scorpion was equipped with the least amount of supplies imaginable. 2 knives, a rifle with only half a cartridge and a pair of thermal goggles. He had already taken four Diazepam.  
  
He roved his scope over the area. Scorpion knew he would have to draw Snake out. But how?  
  
"This is really a nice fuck-a-row."  
  
He found one of the throwing knives and looked around. If this worked, which was unlikely, he was going to find Snake in a very vulnerable position.  
  
Scorpion threw the knife across the room and saw a muzzle flash as the knife was sot out of the air.  
  
"Sweet fucking Christ."  
  
The thermal goggles were on his head in a matter of seconds. Scorpion saw Snake crouching, loading a full clip into the rifle.  
  
He quickly fired a quartet of shots at Snake's position. Two missed, but the other two connected. Blood poured from Snake's shoulder and thigh.  
  
Scorpion wiped some sweat from his brow and watched Snake try to find a new position. He would have thought Snake knew better than that. Moving from cover when under sniper fire was one of the worst mistakes someone could make.  
  
The barrel of the rifle tracked Snake's movement and shook as a bullet fired and his chest.  
  
Present...  
  
Would Wolf fall for the same trick? He wouldn't know until he tried. He would hate to part with one of his weapons but if he didn't do it, he might not win. The knife slid out of the strap easily.  
  
He breathed deeply and threw the knife.  
  
At first there was silence and then the crack of a sniper rifle. Scorpion saw clearly where it came from and stood up fast, ready to fight.  
  
Though Snake made a mistake of running after having his position discovered. But in this moment Scorpion had the advantage. He had surprised Wolf and now had the moment to run toward her position.  
  
After running around his second corner he could see Wolf thirty yards ahead of him.  
  
Wolf fired several times and one brushed against his arm. Scorpion pulled out another knife and threw it as hard and true as he could.  
  
They both watched the knife's glittering arc as it flew toward Wolf.  
  
She gasped as it hit her in the center of the chest and imbed itself all the way to the hilt in the soft flesh.  
  
Scorpion closed the distance slowly and crouched in front of her.  
  
Wolf coughed up blood. "I knew... you would not fail."  
  
She put his hand to his face but he didn't recoil. This was the closest thing to a mother's touch he had felt in eight years.  
  
"James, you are not meant to die this early in your life. Your name will go down in history."  
  
Scorpion bowed his head. "Why?"  
  
"I do not know why Ocelot thought I would be best to teach you. But, maybe he knew I would teach you how to live and accept death." Wolf spasmed as she steadily lost blood. "I have waited all my life to die, I thought it would happen at Shadow Moses, by the hand of Saladin. But I never knew that it would be delivered in the hand of my student, my son. I loved you the way I never thought possible, as a mother."  
  
"Stop, you're dying."  
  
"No, I must teach you one last lesson. You are different; you deliver death to others, because you are not ready to die. Be prepared to die eventually. Let the blood that flows through through your veins guide you. Now, finish it."  
  
Scorpion nodded slowly and stood. He lifted his rifle and pulled back the bolt.   
  
"Goodbye James. Remember that I will be watching you."  
  
One level down, Castro watched this bloody scene unfold through the monitors and knew that he would not be alive after the day was done.   
  
Scorpion took the Level Five card off of Wolf's body and fell down on his knees.  
  
He cried. He cried for the lose of his teacher and the lesson she had taught him. 


	7. New Beginnings

Sting of the Scorpion

Chapter Seven

New Beginnings

FOXHOUND HQ, 2015...

Colonel Campbell put down the latest update on Scorpion's mission and hung his head. This was the point of no return on Scorpion's part. Either he successfully killed Fidel Castro and escaped in time, or he died.

"Mei-Ling, did I make the right choice by sending Scorpion down?"

Mei-Ling looked up from her station and nodded her head. "You know it was the best choice. Would Drakken, Nagi, or one of the others be able to beat Sniper Wolf? I think you know the answer to that question"

She said this with some contempt. Most was reserved for Reese and Castro, some for Campbell, and the last bit for her. For going along with this. Watching Scorpion's battles from the sidelines, never truly understanding a person's mind while in combat. Was he truly a mindless killer, or was he simply doing the only thing he could do unconditionally.

Though he was killing men with families and homes, was he not protecting millions of lives from dying by chemical warfare, and an old bastard's hatred of democracy.

Fidel Castro was scared, Mei-Ling told herself. Is scared. He knows that when Scorpion reaches Level Five, everyone there will die. Castro, the soldiers, even the civilian scientists working to make a weapon that will kill in the blink of an eye.

"Still, no one deserves the kind of pain that he just went through."

Castro HQ, En Route to Level Five...

Scorpion sat with his back against the elevator, wiping away the last of the tears from his eyes.

"I have to be strong... I can't stop."

If Scorpion could turn the clock back and change the events of his life he wouldn't. He wouldn't have been able to deal with death in the way that does now. Though truly a monster in the eyes of all present standards, Wolf had been right. He was Death and nothing more.

Level Five, Missile Control Room...

"Sir, missile systems will reach optimum power in five minutes, after that, all we'll need is you put in your fingerprint, retina scan, and voice match password to launch," the technician said as Castro paced behind him, the cigar in his hand burning swiftly.

Fidel turned and grimaced. "Good... good... Lock in all coordinates. We are going to show the world their mistakes..."

He looked down a long list. Washington, London, Paris, Rome, and all the other capitals of the democratic world. Castro started to turn, and suddenly bent down and entered three new coordinates into the system. Tokyo-1, 2 and 3. Just for good measure.

Castro HQ, Level Five, Lobby...

Scorpion moved swiftly to a group of lockers, avoiding a new type of guard. He was wearing black military Kevlar with red bars. Five of those. Mostly representing Castro's elite guard.

Opened a locker and got in, switching on his CODEC as he went.

"Scorpion to Nagu, repeat, Scorpion to Nagu..."

"I'm sorry Masterson but our friend the Captain is taking off," a familiar voice answered over the headset.

Scorpion grimaced as he looked at the face of his nemesis. "Lt. Reese, why the hell is he taking off?"

Reese flashed his cigar stained smile. "To prepare for aerial bombardment, why else."

"Reese! My mission has not been completed yet. Castro could live if you do this!"

"I realize it, but you broke. I expected better out of a freak..."

Scorpion swore and threw the handset to the floor of the locker. Looking on the side he saw a .44 Special in a wide holster.

He pulled it free and looked it over from barrel to butt. Scorpion fished into one of his pouches and pulled free a spare scope. Attaching it, he opened the cylinder and found it loaded with wad-cutters. These were bullets designed to either kill with one shot or maim the opponent, no recoils with these babies. He reached into the overhead shelf and found a thick box of the bullets.

Scorpion gave a smile that would have driven the grin right off of Reese's face if he could see it. He kicked open the door and put a two bullets into the guards faceplate. Turning, he set the sights at a soldier grabbing a radio. Scorpion shot the radio, at the same time sending shrapnel into the guard's chest. He clutched it weakly and slumped forward.

He went forward and came to a small reception area. A secretary of about 26 stood and covered her face.

"Please, I don't want to..."

She didn't find any sympathy at the end of the barrel of the magnum. Her brains flew out of the back of her head.

Scorpion moved slowly, dumping the shells and reloading it. He moved toward the door of Castro's chambers/control room and knocked three times.

Masterson Apartment, Northwest, Washington...

The five members of Reese's new death squad kicked open the front door of Scorpion's apartment and filed in. The squad leader, a 45 something man with a tape recorder went to the telephone book and began recording.

"We have just entered Masterson's apartment. It so far seems neat and organized. Preliminary search is now beginning."

The squad moved, pistols at ready. Methodically they searched the kitchen, living room, and TV room.

They finally reached the last room, the master bedroom. The squad leader nodded and one of the men opened the door.

What they found would have surprised anyone to a certain degree. There was simply a bed, desk, and a dresser. The men looked through the drawers, finding jeans, T-Shirts, and sweatshirts.

The leader went to top of the dresser, and picked up the only two items on it. An old 1941 Zippo, and a locket. These items were the last remaining of effects of the late Commander Victor Masterson and his wife that were not in the evidence room at Quantico, investigation pending.

He put them back and raised the recorder to his lips. "We have been negative in finding what you were hoping to find." As he finished saying this, one of the men hit a switch, and the closet rumbled.

The interior of the room changed. The mattress rotated and the closet's interior did a 180.

"Holy shit," one of the men whispered.

Weapons decorated the room before them. On the bed was an assortments of knives any true collector would have soiled himself over. Barlow's, Bowies, lockblades, harpies, throwing knives, and shurikens for those with the knowledge in that area. Several kunai winked up at them.

The closet was devoted to firearms. Though of less variety than the knives, there still were enough guns and the correctly suited ammo to start WWIII. At least six versions of the standard military carbine, all customized, sat shining in their respective holders. Sniper rifles, from bolt-action to semi-automatic were dominant here. A true gunman's array of pistols was here, and the men agreed that this kid knew what he was doing. A single well-used pump-action shotgun rested at the top.

"Disregard last comment, we've hit the mother-load."

Castro HQ, Level Five, Control Room...

The doors opened before Scorpion, the amount of quiet discomforting after the last twelve hours of gunshots. His eyes adjusted to the bright lighting and widened.

Before him stood five squads worth of Genome soldiers. All had automatic weapons and with short swords thrown in here and there for good measure.

They all seemed to open fire at once, lead flying toward him at incomprehensible speed. He dove around the corner and inhaled deeply.

"About 25-30 men, all with weapons aimed at me. Shit, it's dim sometimes," he thought, pulling a loose grenade of his belt and a knife at the same time.

Using a technique learned from spending so much time in hostile situations, Scorpion cracked open the grenade and pulled out its explosive material. Now all this thing would do is make a hell of a scare.

He pulled the pin and threw it into the room. There was the usual second of calm before the herding to get out quickly.

Scorpion took this to his advantage and pulled free his rifle. Down to his last two clips he threw hoarding to the wind and turned into the room full of men with their backs turned and began opening fire, thumbing the switch that set the PSG1 from semi to full on automatic.

The first five seconds were filled with gunshots and bodies falling. After that, the men began to comprehend the situation. They fumbled for the rifles slung across their chests. In another two seconds they were nearly all armed and ready to open fire.

Scorpion emptied the clip and slung the rifle with one arm while freeing the revolver with the other. He began firing with the wadcutters. The soldiers had not anticipated his tactics and scrambled for cover.

He unsheathed Fate and one of the Bowie's and systematically began gutting the soldiers like fish, blood spraying from the stumps that were once their arms, legs, and heads. The last one alive began crawling toward the wall.

"Por favor..." he pleaded. "Yo tiene un familia."

Scorpion sent the knife straight into the man's jugular and pulled it out, letting the blood spray onto his foot. He looked up at the camera above him and pointed the knife at it.

He approached one of the other doors and used his card to open it.

Scientists looked up in surprise, still holding on to the vials of Trihexalon they were loading into the correct impots on the wall,looking him over. Nothing was said until the first one fell over dead. They screamed and covered their heads.

"LISTEN!!!" Scorpion yelled. "Those of you who can understand English, listen to me now."

A majority of the room nodded.

"You are all working on a plot to kill millions. I'm sure every one of you knows what this Trihexalon was designed for. There is only one punishment for what you have done." He entered the last clip into his PSG1 and pulled back the bolt. "Death."

Castro watched the video feed as the scientists were mowed down, the final deaths unseen as a gout of blood hit the camera lens.

Scorpion holstered the smoking rifle and went to the final door. This was it.

FOXHOUND HQ, Control Room...

Lieutenant Matthew Reese was just raising Captain Masaki on the CODEC when Colonel Campbell barged in with five armed guards.

"What's going on here Campbell?!" he spat.

The Colonel presented a folder. I just went over your head. The Department of Defense is ordering immediate command back to me. The Director signed it and had it notarized an hour ago."

Lt. Reese read the document quickly, his face going from anger to upright hatred. "This means nothing for your freaks Campbell." With that he stood up and got to his office as quickly as possible. Once the door was locked he picked up his CODEC and put in an undocumented signal.

"This is Reese. All will not go according to plan."

"Why so Lieutenant?" a thick voice answered.

"Campbell overflew my authority. He's back in command of this mission. Our hopes of killing them both are done."

"It is of little concern. Shalashaska has agreed to handle the situation should the need arise."

Castro HQ, Level Five, Mission Control...

The door could not stand the blast of the C4, and Scorpion walked in. There was no one in the room except for two. One was an old conniving genius. The other was a young man with one plan. Kill.

Fidel Castro rose, now in his late seventies, and lit a large cigar. "I must compliment you. You have done in a day what others have not been able to do in 50 years."

Scorpion pulled out Fate and began polishing it lightly with a cloth. "That's because they haven't had any idea what to do."

Castro let out a loud, braying laugh. "That is the most honest thing I've heard a man say in years. Allow me to digress. Where did you get that fine blade."

Scorpion raised it one handed to eye level. "It's a Hattori Hanzu."

"Impossible, Hanzu has not made blades in years."

"He did for me."

"Then you must truly be a great man with a blade."

"Let's see."

Castro reached into his jacket and whipped out his Glock 37, but by the time he did that Scorpion had crossed the room and was two feet in front of him. He blindly pulled the trigger, but the gun fell into two pieces in front of his eyes.

The old man did not even have time to scream as Scorpion drew the sword along the man's torso.

Fidel Castro fell to the ground holding his own intestine.

Scorpion crossed over to him and turned him over.

"Remember this face. Remember this fucking face. It's the face of Death."

Scorpion went to the controls and began inputting sequences. A large 5:00 flashed on the screen before he pressed enter. He went to the door and took one final look at this shell of a man. The door closed and he proceded to the elevator.

Castro started dragging himself along the floor to the computer. The screen showed the elevator was nearing Level Three before he pressed the emergency stop switch. If he was going to die, this young American bastard would die with him. He turned himself around and took a look at one of the paintings on the wall. The great Red Dragon looked down at the woman and Castro smiled.

Elevator...

Scorpion heard the gears grind to a halt and swore. The old bastard had a trick left up his sleeve. He jumped up, pulling the grate with him as he came down. He climbed up, surveying the 30-50 feet he had to climb in three minutes and counting.

He moved to the ladder and began climbing.

He reached the first level and began sprinting toward the open bay doors. He was at the end of his endurance. Scorpion estimated there was only fifty seconds left on the timer. He picked up a fallen CB radio form one of the guards from earlier and activated it.

"NAGU!!"

"I hear ya buddy. Campbell called me not twenty minutes ago to be airborne and ready for pickup." Nagu said.

"Well... PICK ME THE FUCK UP!"

The Black Hawk circled and landed, just as the first traces of fire began in the bowels of the base, destroying the Trihexalon.

Scorpion jumped on and yelled, "Punch it!" as the fire reched Level One.

Two Hours later...

Capt. Masaki watched as Scorpion slept soundly in the passenger seat as they met rain outside of Washington D.C.

Scorpion opened his eyes. "I'm ready for whatever is next.

The End.

- - -

This was it. If you want more of Scorpion's adventures read Metal Gear sotries by Shardclaw Kusanagi, DarkFusion, and Tempest Dynasty. Each of these writers put a hand into this production and would nto have been completed without them.

-Rune


End file.
